Lisa Yadōmaru
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Vizard | urodziny = 3 lutego | płeć = Kobieta | wzrost = 162 cm | waga = 52 kg | przynależność = Vizard | poprzednia przynależność = Gotei 13, Soul Society | poprzedni zawód = Wicekapitan 8 Oddziału | poprzedni zespół = Plik:8.jpeg 8 Oddział | poprzedni partner = Shunsui Kyōraku | bazy operacyjne = Magazyn Vizardów, Karakura, Świat Ludzi | edukacja = ? | shikai = Haguro Tonbo | bankai = Brak | debiut w mandze = Tom 24, Rozdział 214 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 122 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 | japoński głos = Kanako Hatori | angielski głos = Tara Platt }} jest Vizardem i byłym wicekapitaniem 8 Oddziału. Wygląd Lisa jest strasznie podobna do swojej następczyni Nanao. Kiedy 110 lat wcześniej przed wydarzeniami w Soul Society, Lisa każdego pierwszego dnia miesiąca czytała książki Nanao. Podobna twarz, prawie tak samo upięte włosy oraz okulary. Podczas pobytu w Karakurze ubiera się w marynarski uniform szkolny, nie taki jaki jest noszony przez młodzież uczącą się w Karakurze. Jej ubiór Shinigami także się wyróżniał, miała spódniczkę zamiast długich spodni jakie noszą Shinigami. Charakter Lisa jest jedną z najspokojniejszych i z najrozsądniejszych Vizardów jakich można było poznać do tej pory. Mimo wszystko, jest bardzo sroga i poważna, przy czym wygląda na skrytą. Tymi cechami jest bardzo podobna do Nanao. Uwielbia czytać erotyczne wydania mangi. Reszta Vizardów często pożycza od niej Świerszczyki (erotyczne mangi), których ma sporą kolekcję. Lubi też podsłuchiwać spotkania kapitanów (podczas swojego pobytu w Soul Society), jedną z jej kolejnych cech jest podobieństwo do kapitana Kyōraku. Możliwe jest też, że jest w nim zakochana, ponieważ w przeciwieństwie do innych Vizardów, którzy gdy Hirako zapytał, czy chcą się z kimś przywitać, ona podeszła do Shunsuia, który udawał martwego i zmusiła go aby wstał, podczas gdy inni powiedzieli po prostu "nie" i zostali na miejscach. Historia thumb|left|190px|Lisa w Soul Society Lisa Yadōmaru, Shinigami i Vizard. Dawna mieszkanka Soul Society oraz wicekapitan 8 Oddziału pod przewodnictwem Shunsuia Kyōraku. Podczas zebrania kapitanów, by omówić sprawę zaniknięcia Reiatsu Mashiro i Kenseia. Podczas wyboru osób, które pójdą zbadać tą sprawę, Kyōraku zamiast Tessaia zaproponował, jego wicekapitan, Lisę. Razem z Shinjim, Lovem, Rose i Hachigenem ruszyli w drogę. Na miejscu spotykają Hiyori broniącą się przed Kenseiem w postaci Hollowa. Próbują znaleźć sposób by powstrzymać Kenseia nie zabijając go, nagle z góry Mashiro uderza Rose w głowę po czym leci w stronę Lisy. Przed atakiem na nią Hachigen przybywa i unieruchamia Mashiro Bakudō #75. Po tym wszyscy idą na atak na Kenseia, po krótkim starciu Hachigen unieruchamia Kenseia Bakudō #99, twierdząc, że trochę przesadził.thumb|right|Lisa idąca pomóc Hiyori Po tym Hiyori zaczyna przemieniać się w Hollowa, a obszar na jakim się znajdują zaczyna robić się ciemny i wszyscy zostają zranieni. Shinji po rozmowie z Aizenem, który stał za tym wszystkim, zauważa u reszty, że u nich też zachodzi proces Hollowfikacji. Fabuła Arrancar Podczas pojawienia się w Karakurze Arrancarów, Ichigo zgłasza się do Vizardów by oni go nauczyli panowania nad Hollowem. Pierwszą osobą z którą walczy podczas swojej przemiany jest Lisa. Jej słowa brzmiały: "Nie zabiję go, jeżeli on nie zabije mnie". Widać po tym, że jest bardzo rozważną osobą, która stara się odczytać ruchy przeciwnika w walce. Sztuczna Karakura thumb|left|190px|Lisa pyta Shunsuia czy długo ma zamiar udawać martwego Lisa Yadōmaru razem z pozostałymi Vizardami pojawia się w Sztucznej Karakurze, by wesprzeć Gotei 13. Jak Shinji zapytał reszty czy chcą porozmawiać z kimś z Gotei 13, ona nagle zniknęła i pojawiła się obok swojego byłego kapitana, Shunsuia Kyōraku, a następnie powiedziała, żeby przestał udawać martwego. Po krótkiej rozmowie, wróciła do reszty Vizardów. thumb|190px|right|Lisa pokonuje Menos Grande Kiedy Fūrā tworzy mnóstwo Menosów Grande, Lisa i jej towarzysze zakładają swoje maski i pokonują ich bez jakiegokolwiek wysiłku. Po pokonaniu Gillianów, Lisa razem z Hiyori przyłączyły się do walki Tōshirō Hitsugayi z Tercera Espadą - Tią Harribel. thumb|left|190px|Lisa vs Harribel Jak młody kapitan i Hiyori kłócili się kto jest bardziej zboczony, Lisa powiedziała Hitsugayi, że nie musi wstydzić się tego, że podobają mu się dziewczyny, a następnie zaatakowała Harribel. W trakcie walki, Lisa i Hiyori założyły swoje maski, oraz uwolniły swoje Zanpakutō. Kiedy pierwsza dwójka Espady została pokonana, Aizen ku zdziwieniu Lisy, Hiyori i Hitsugayi, pojawił się obok i zabił trzecią Espadę. thumb|190px|right|Aizen przecina Zanpakutō Lisy Następnie Lisa razem z innymi Vizardami, oraz kapitanami atakuje Aizena, jednak ona jako jedyna założyła maskę Hollowa. Sōsuke pokonując ją, mówi jej, że jeśli może mieć posłusznego sobie Arrancara, to ona w masce nie ma szans żeby go zranić. Po wojnie z Aizenem widzimy ją razem z resztą Vizardów, oraz z Retsu Unohaną, która uleczyła ich rany. Lisa cały czas siedziała przy nieprzytomnej Hiyori Sarugaki, martwiąc się o nią. Kiedy Shinji Hirako podziękował Unohanie za uleczenie ich ran, ona powiedziała, że przyjaciele nie muszą jej dziękować. Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna Lisa idzie wraz z Hiyori ulicą, kiedy ta nagle wyczuwa Shinigami i zauważa małe zniekształcenie przestrzeni.Bleach manga; Rozdział 481, strony 1-2 Moce i umiejętności Ekspert walki mieczem: Wydaje się, że jest oburęczna dzierżąc Zanpakutō w lewej a następnie prawej ręce podczas walki z Ichigo. Podczas walki wykorzystuje wiele umiejętności: skacze, atakuje z zaskoczenia, energicznie się obraca.Bleach anime; Odcinek 124 Jej umiejętności walki mieczem pozwoliły podjąć kapitana w trakcie Hollowfikacji z zapieczętowanym Zanpakutō.Bleach anime; Odcinek 210''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 368, strony 13-15''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 375, strony 15-18 * :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; strona 152 Technika, w której ataki mieczem odbywają się tak szybko, że mogą zniszczyć cel na kawałki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 366, strona 14 Ekspert walki wręcz: Lisa jest bardzo zwinna i elastyczna. Walczyła z Hollowem Ichigo rękami i mieczem, co sugeruje, że ma umiejętności w walce wręcz. * : Technika, w której użytkownik musi znajdować się do góry nogami, po czym obraca się niczym tornado, raniąc bez skutku przeciwnika swoimi rozłożonymi poziomo nogami.Bleach manga; Rozdział 219, strona 12 Ekspert Shunpo: Lisa jest na tyle szybka, że przybiegła na miejsce, gdzie zginęli członkowie 9 Oddziału, w tym samym czasie, co wysłani kapitanowie.Bleach manga; Rozdział -101, strona 1 Zwiększona szybkość: Jej prędkość jest znacząca i często używa jej do uzupełnienia walki mieczem.Bleach anime; Odcinek 124 i 210 Ogromna moc duchowa: Jako Vizard, Lisa posiada podwójny typ energii duchowej, część Shinigami i część Pustego. Zanpakutō : Zanpakutō Lisy jest znacznie dłuższy niż większości, przypomina nōdachi z ciemną rękojeścią i niebieską, kwadratową tsubą z dwoma prostokątnymi złącznikami na końcach. 190px|right|thumb|Haguro Tonbo *'Shikai': Komendą uwalniającą jest . Lisa najpierw zatrzaskuje rękojeść swojego Zanpakutō do ujścia pochwy wcześniej kręcąc nim koło głowy. Kiedy następnie wiruje wokół jej ciała, wypowiada komendę Shikai i miecz znacznie się wydłuża. Na końcu znajduje się ostrze, przypominające łopatę Monk. Ostrze może być stosowane podobnie do siekiery.Bleach manga; Rozdział 375, strony 15-16 :Specjalne zdolności Shikai: Nieznane. *'Bankai': Brak. Hollowfikacja 190px|right|thumb|Maska Lisy Maska Hollowa: Jej maska przypomina lekko wykrzywiony romb z otworami w kształcie jego przekątnych.Bleach manga; Rozdział 366, strony 2-3 *'Powiększenie mocy': Podczas noszenia maski, prędkość jak i siła Lisy znacznie się powiększają. :Zwiększona siła: Podczas noszenia maski, Lisa pokazuje, że potrafi przebić się przez Menosa Grande używając swojego miecza jedną ręką.Bleach manga; Rozdział 366, strony 12-13 Ciekawostki *Zarówno Zanpakutō Lisy jak i Shunsuia w uwolnionej formie są oburęczne. *W anime w odcinku "Odwrócenie wahadła" jest nieprawidłowo przedstawiona jako vice-kapitan 9 Oddziału. Cytaty *(Do Shunsuia) "Jak długo będziesz jeszcze udawał martwego?" *(Jak powyżej) "Ty tu leż. Pokażę ci jak silna się stałam." *(W odpowiedzi na sugestię żeby Lisa nie zabiła Hollow Ichigo) "Ta... Jeśli on nie zabije mnie pierwszy..." *"Wróg mojego wroga jest moim przyjacielem. Innego powodu nie potrzebujemy." *(Do Hitsugayi) "To nic złego, że interesuje cię kobiece ciało. Rozumiem to." Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Lisa Yadōmaru Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Byli wicekapitanowie Kategoria:Byli Shinigami Kategoria:Vizardzi